


Better the Demon You Know

by MEOWMIAO



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù - All Media
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst is tagged but I promise there are minimal knives ;-;;;, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Porn with some resemblance of plot, Reincarnation, Revenge, Sacrifice, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOWMIAO/pseuds/MEOWMIAO
Summary: WARNING: The story starts at the backstory, so it doesn’t immediately jump into the story described above. Sorry about any confusion! >.<Wei Wuxian and his beloved Lan Wangji were once together and happy. An incident that occurred when Lan Wangji was not at home caused a huge catastrophe to sweep through the busy town.Now:A demon demands a sacrifice each year on October 31st. Conditions: the sacrifice must be betrothed or in love. This year, a young girl by the name of Jiang Yanli, betrothed to the Jin family's young master was chosen. However, someone steps in at the last moment...Rated E for later chapters :3Tags will be added later as I write each chapter.At first this fic was just a jumble of ideas to make LWJ and WWX have hot and kinky sex together. Later, something resembling a backstory was pieced together and now we're here...Inspired by ideas by Rurella and Lazylurker (the main people) and a bunch of other peeps on Discord! <3Title brainstormed up by snakesandladders <3





	1. Trouble in Paradise I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for a fandom and actually making it public for people to see... >///< I'm a little nervous but I hope you will like it... :>
> 
> I think it may start out a bit slow with the world building (not really) and stuff, but I hope you will stay for the juicy parts later!

********

A rare smile graced his face as he flew quickly on his sword back to the village. In his hand, he held a scarlet ribbon and a finely crafted flute; gifts for his beloved. After a while away from his partner, his eyes yearned to see him, his hands yearned to touch him and his lips yearned to kiss him. 

When he arrived at their humble cottage, he didn’t notice anything amiss at first. It was a wonderful day, not too cool or warm and a light breeze danced through the air. Leaves on the various trees around their house were tumbling through the wind in various jeweled tones; ruby, citrine, emerald. He just couldn’t wait to surprise him; he had returned a day earlier than he had said he would, right in time to celebrate his birthday. He imagined Wei Wuxian would turn around and gasp in delight before smiling and saying happily, “Lan Zhan! You’ve returned~ Welcome home!” 

Caught up in his little daydream of bliss, he was completely unaware of what was to come. As he walked closer to the door, a sharp, metallic scent filled his nose. Immediately he was alerted. It didn’t smell like animal blood but was clearly the slightly sweet and spicy scent of Wei Wuxian. A sinking sense of horror dawned upon him. He barged through the door and saw—

Blood; everywhere. 

His vision grew slightly blurry before his eyes focused again, this time on a person lying on the floor, eyes closed. He rushed toward him and cradled the body in his arms, sight growing misty and an overwhelming sense of anxiety and foreboding growing within him. 

He listened for a heartbeat. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Rose again!  
> If you liked this chapter it would be awesome if you could leave a kudos and/or a comment! I welcome suggestions and questions and anything really!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	2. Trouble in Paradise II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tiny bit longer, but I also feel like some parts are also super awkwardly put... ;-;; Sorry about that; sometimes I can be a complete idiot when it comes to conveying what I mean...
> 
> Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but I really like semicolons! I like them so much that I sometimes use them even if I'm not sure it's grammatically correct :P

The body in his arms had tattered clothing, half of which was ripped completely off. The remaining half was soaked in scarlet blood that was slowly drying down to a darker sanguine tone. The man’s charming face seemed to be growing paler and paler and the purple and green bruises that battered the smooth skin grew even more prominent. 

Lan Wangji lifted a hand to his face, cupping it gently. His fingers trembled ever so slightly. He placed a kiss on his forehead, the tip of his nose, both cheeks and finally a light, sweeping kiss to his lips. A note of sadness accented the way he sat and held his body as he kneeled on the bloodstained floor. Every movement he made was slow and tender.

He began examining the rest of the injuries on Wei Wuxian’s body. Around his fragile neck were blooming bruises like someone had tried to strangle him. The bones in his left forearm were completely shattered as if he had tried to block something heavy and blunt. Cuts peppered his arms and hands, many of which were deep and still dripping blood. Lan Wangji took a deep breath when he realized just how hard Wei Wuxian was fighting for his life. From the looks of it, there had been many people who had mobbed the young man and finally succeeded in overpowering him.

Finally, he saw it: right below his slender collar bones, slightly askew on his chest was a crudely cut out word: “Demon” it said. The ugly red slashes were made with some sort of dagger. The wound was still wet with blood and a deep black ink mixed with it in the slashes of the horrific wound.

He realized what it was. It was a savage and painfully created tattoo all for the purpose of hurting and shaming Wei Wuxian and his techniques in demonic cultivation. He felt a coursing anger through his veins, an anger fueled by anguish and sorrow that was fiery as the fires of hell. His arms shook, his whole body trembled. 

They would pay for this. All of them. With their lives of course, he thought with a bitter smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> It'd be nice if you could leave a comment for me to be happy about when I get a notification :D


	3. Unwilling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I’m back! :D All of the comments I received helped motivate me and suddenly my ideas began to flow faster... my hands began to type faster!!! So first, thank you so much!!!! And second, thank you lazylurker from Discord for helping with another major knife!! 
> 
> Warning: Very lightly edited ;-;;;

He gathered the broken man into his arms and felt something sticky ooze onto his hand where he lifted up Wei Wuxian’s lower body.

More blood…? He must have died in so much pain…

While he adjusted Wei Wuxian’s head to rest against his chest and his arms to lie on his stomach, he saw that his right hand was tightly clenched around something. He gently pried open the fingers and revealed a blood encrusted jade ring. Threaded through the hole was a broken string. 

He took the necklace with quivering hands, kissing it once and then tucked it away into the folds of his robes; close to his heart, where an identical necklace with a ring also lay.

A tear dripped down his face and then another and another, falling onto Wei Wuxian’s limp body like raindrops. 

He lifted the man and stood up, surveying the damage. Every drawer was opened and empty. All the tables, their bed, the cupboards—everything was overturned or smashed.

He smiled ruefully before whisking a bedsheet off the floor and wrapping it around Wei Wuxian’s body. 

He walked to the small stream in the forest near their hut and gently set the body down. He unwrapped the bedsheet and began to remove the ragged clothing. The cloth fell off in tatters and when he reached to take off the trousers, he suddenly took notice of large slashes made in the seat of the pants.

He parted the fabric cautiously and what he saw made his heart stop and wrench ever so painfully. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so much agony and rage at the same time. If he could, he would, at that very moment, set flames to the world and burn along with every person that had caused his precious person harm.

Blood flowed from Wei Wuxian’s torn chrysanthemum down in rivulets, mixed with a thick, whitish fluid. The dark rivers of blood was what he wanted to make of the monsters who had done this. And he knew who it was, now, because they had left a glaring mark. A bright red, still freshly imprinted brand depicting the Sun marred the tender skin of Wei Wuxian’s inner thighs.

A rare smile graced Lan Wangji’s face. It wasn’t a nice one—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah many apologies... I said minimal knives but I keep having more ideas for knives and stabby stuff and I just can’t help it ;-;;;;
> 
> Thank you for reading~ Please let me know of any thoughts, suggestions or questions in the comments! <3


	4. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter of angst after this and then it’ll be the gleeful torture and world burning I researched :3333

All he felt now was a nameless pain and a grief-stricken anger. Ways to slowly and painfully kill that son of a bitch Wen Chao filled his head. He was currently toying with the idea of having a bird tear out his liver Prometheus style, and maybe all of his other organs too.

He tore off a piece of the bedsheet and wet it with water from the stream. He carefully wiped the blood from the man’s face, his arms, his legs. He cleaned where Wen Chao had ruthlessly torn as best as he could. There were many blows apparent on Wei Wuxian’s abdomen in particular, all hard enough to have caused internal bleeding in several areas. 

When all was done, he took off his outer robe and slipped it onto Wei Wuxian. 

He undid the ribbon that always decorated his forehead and tied it around one of his wrists. Wei Wuxian’s hair was released from his half undone ponytail and smoothed out neatly. 

With the man safely tucked in his arms, he leapt onto Bichen and flew into the depths of the forest. Stopping before an ancient tree that mysteriously flowered during late autumn, he quickly gathered fallen boughs and dry leaves into something resembling a funeral pyre. 

The tree’s flowers were beginning to fall. Petals drifted down like tears; it seemed the tree was also in mourning for Wei Wuxian. It littered the forest floor with splotches of deep red. 

Somberly, he pressed last lingering kisses onto Wei Wuxian’s forehead and lips before whispering hoarsely, “I love you, Wei Ying.” He placed the body onto the pyre and stepped back.

A talisman flew into the air and landed on the kindling, bursting into a bright brilliant flame— like what Wei Wuxian had been in his life. 

Lan Wangji took his guqin from his back and began strumming a familiar tune. As his lithe fingers struck each note and chord, he thought he could almost, _almost _faintly hear the sweet sound of a phantom flute accompanying him.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has commented! It makes me glad I’m getting postive feedback <3
> 
> This story is still in the early ages, but I’m thinking about going back and making edits and stuff later since a lot of what I’ve posted has only been lightly edited over. 
> 
> Do you think I should get a beta reader?


	5. FUCK YOU WEN CHAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg is mentioned!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!! Last bit of angst before stabby stabby Wen Chao into a bloody pin cushion!!! 
> 
> I’ve been updating at a pretty fast pace recently but updates might trickle in a bit more slowly after this ;-;;; (So a bit of a longer chapter for compensation!)
> 
> Sorry about that, but school is taking priority...I hope you guys will still follow this fic though!

As the last ashes settled, a gust of wind scattered them into the air.

_He’s everywhere now… ___

__Bits of ash intermingled with the bloodred flowers; stark white against red. He suddenly looked up._ _

__*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*_ _

__Wei Wuxian gasped as he was suddenly launched into the air. He felt light and airy and… very high up in the air. Looking below him, he saw the solitary figure of Lan Wangji._ _

__He was looking up as if he was searching for something and for a split second, their eyes seemed to meet. But he looked away immediately as if he didn’t notice anything. Wei Wuxian tried to go down to Lan Wangji, to touch him one last time, but no matter what he tried, nothing seemed to work._ _

__Suddenly, he noticed a glowing figure next to him. It was child; a boy from the looks of it, and his eyes were large and scared looking. Wei Wuxian reached for him and picked him up._ _

__He smiled, but tears filled his eyes. “Our child? Ha, y-you would have had Lan Zhan’s eyes...” He hugged the boy to his chest._ _

__He had been planning to tell Lan Wangji the happy news when he returned._ _

__But then the mob came. He had tried as hard as he could to defend himself. To protect himself and their child. But his flute was immediately snatched away and smashed by them and he could no longer call upon the undead for help._ _

__“Please,” he had begged them, trying as best he as he could to shield his belly, “I am with a child… please…”_ _

__Then Wen Chao emerged from the crowd smirking, “A child, you say? Who cares about the child of a demon? You’d just be filling the world with more demons, you whore.”_ _

__And then he felt the sudden sharp pain of Wen Chao roughly breaching his entrance, like he was being torn apart from the inside._ _

__“NO!!”, he screamed loudly, “FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD!”_ _

__He struggled fiercely, and lunged for Suibian that was leaning against a cabinet._ _

__With a flash of red, the sword was unsheathed and in his hand. With a quick maneuver, he swivelled around and slashed at Wen Chao’s chest. Caught by surprise, Wen Chao tried to move away but the sword was swift and it was also sharp. A bloody cut emerged._ _

__“HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH!” Wen Chao’s scream was like a dying cow._ _

__The crowd surged. “Get that demon! Protect Master Wen!”_ _

__Wei Wuxian felt hands on him in all directions, pushing him down, feet kicking at him. Someone tried to take Suibian from him but he stabbed at them ferociously._ _

__“I don’t think you’ll be able to escape again, slut.” Wen Chao chuckled sinisterly, face as red as the blood that dripped from the cut on his chest._ _

__He entered Wei Wuxian again, drawing blood and tearing muscle. As he thrusted, Wei Wuxian thrashed around, desperate to escape the hands that pressed him down._ _

__Each thrust wracked his body with stabs of pain and he felt a growing nausea that made him want to vomit all over Wen Chao._ _

__Wei Wuxian clutched the ring that was hung around his neck, trying to focus on a particular face with the most beautiful, icy blue eyes. The image he pictured in mind was blurred and hazy. His fingers grasped the ring so hard, he definitely knew an imprint would be left. When Wen Chao finally came (he sounded like a dying cow again), he felt the slimy feel of it ooze down his thighs. A tear slid down his face._ _

__“Mark him.” Wen Chao ordered, breath still a little short._ _

__A sudden painful heat lit up his inner thigh. As the brand was pressed onto his skin, he desperately tried to escape Wen Chao’s grasp, elbowing him in the eye in the process._ _

__He was beginning to feel faint. The edges around his vision began to grow dark. With his last ounce of strength, he flipped over and swung his sword in the direction of Wen Chao’s ugly ass dick. Blood spurted._ _

__The last thing he heard, with great satisfaction, although a bit muffled, was Wen Chao’s wordless roar. (Yes more dying cow noises)_ _

__“Lan Zhan…our child...” he whispered softly._ _

__A kick aimed at his abdomen was his response._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts below~


	6. And Then There Were None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;;; Unedited chapter, I’m at an airport right now about to board, and I wanted to get this chapter out before I leave. It’s a long flight so hopefully I will be able to get my homework and some writing done lol
> 
> Unfortunately no torture this chapter :( My outline got off track a bit...

Suddenly, Wei Wuxian felt he and his child being picked up by an invisible wind. They were whisked away to somewhere… but he couldn’t discern any details. He felt a deep sleepiness that came out of nowhere, and then nothing—

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

There was lingchi: death by slow slicing. Where chunks of flesh would be sliced off the victim’s body; but in places where it wasn’t fatal so they would stay conscious for as long as possible, and witness their own body being reduced to a bloody mass of flesh and bone. There was also getting burned at the stake by sacred fire which would provide a different kind of pain, but perhaps one as equally slow and terrifying. And then there was dismemberment, getting eaten alive by insects or even being forced to drink painful, slow acting poison. 

Lan Wangji had a stone cold expression as he traveled down the path to the Wen household in the town. He was going through all the options in his head but none of them seemed painful enough to pay for what they had done. Stepping off of Bichen onto a nearby road, he heard a group of chattering people laughing about how that “demon” was finally dead thanks to Master Wen.

In a second, Bichen flew through the air and then several heads also flew through the air. 

**Seven.**

Ah, that was too fast, he thought. 

Several people screamed when the bodies of all seven fell to the floor along with the heads.

“W-what are you doing?!” A passerby whose face was distorted with fear yelled. 

“Did you help kill that ‘Demon’?” he asked, coldly.

“N-no.” Lan Wangji didn’t seem to care, and blood once again splattered on the ground. 

**Eight.**

People began to back away from the man in white. Robes fluttered in the wind, pure white, with not a speck of blood staining them. His face, as beautiful as it was, was icy. Eyes that once held a warmth and spark to them were now dead, empty and sad. 

A fearsome aura exuded from the figure in white, creating a pressure that caused a few pedestrians to cower in fear. Bichen was in motion again, seeking another target. It locked onto someone wearing robes with the Sun insignia on it. A single whimper from the terrified woman near the dead man caused the whole street to erupt in screams. 

People ran, well they tried to, but before they could get very far the sharp edge of a sword would cut them down or a strike of ’s guqin would bring them to their knees and then a sword would cut them down. 

**Twenty.**

His robes were beginning to get stained now.

**Thirty seven.**

Kill them. 

**Fifty three.**

The Sun must go down.

**One hundred and forty nine.**

He couldn’t tell what color robes any of them were wearing now. There was just red… like the blood that was pouring from Wei Ying’s wounds…

**Four hundred and eighty.**

His movements became more and more wild and unrestrained. Unconsciously choosing a new target once one was dead; sometimes slicing through a body more than once because they bore the Sun symbol. Wherever he went, he left a trail of broken bodies and the scent of death.

**Seven hundred sixty two.**

Drip. Drip. Was it raining? He glanced up. It wasn’t. Drip. Drip—sob. Oh he was crying again.

**Nine hundred seventy eight.**

_Wei Ying. Wei Ying. Wei Ying. WeiYing. Weiying. Weiyingweiyingweiyingweiying. WEI YING!_

Blood rained, and the road became slippery. All that was left in the town, was an eerie silence. 

Bichen dripped with blood… and some other fluids. He was getting closer now.

It had become night before he knew it, and the moon hung high in the sky, wispy clouds slightly obscuring its silvery light. Lan Wangji strode on tirelessly. 

Two sleepy guards stood at the manor’s gate. All they heard was the slight whistle of metal through air before they too fell to the ground. 

And so he made his way around, ridding the manor of those annoying flies before he arrived at the entrance of a brightly lit bedroom. 

He heard the head-aching sound of shrill giggling and words that somehow made him feel even more fury and anguish. 

“I gave that slut a pretty little tattoo before we left. Did he really think demonic spawn like him deserves such a handsome man— ah not as handsome as you of course~”  
A saccharine voice cooed, before cackling.

“Hah, when I was making him my bitch, he begged me to stop because he said he was carrying a baby! Did he really think I’d give a fuck about his little demon spawn?” 

Blood turned to ice as he learned of news of his— _their_ child. A child he would never get the chance to hug and love. The family he could have had, but would never have.

The slimy voice continued, mocking Wei Wuxian, “he was like: ‘no, no… please, my baby’ hahahahaha” 

“Fucking him felt really good though.” Wen Chao licked his lips. 

“As good as me~?” The female voice was sulky. 

“Of course not my honey sweet!” 

There was the rustle of clothing before—

“OW FUCK!” 

“Oh my dear I’m so sorry! That bitch was nasty, you should have killed him before he got the chance to hurt your beautiful jade pillar~”

“Urghhh… yeah I should have cut off his arms first and then branded his dick to punish him. He’s lucky he didn’t slice all the way through.”

By that time, Lan Wangji had heard enough. Lifting up Bichen, he took a piece of cloth from his pocket and carefully wiped off all the blood, leaving it gleaming once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to describe LWJ’s madness, but I’m not sure if it was done very well ;-;
> 
> I hope it isn’t too cringy O.o
> 
> Title is from one of Agatha Christie’s mystery novels!!! :D


	7. He Had It Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of graphic torture? I'm not good at this D;  
> I don't even know what I'm doing ;-;  
> for some reason I don't really like how I wrote this chapter so I might come back and change it later... 
> 
> This isn't the end of the torture ;)

**** “Here, I’ll help you make it feel better.” Wang Lingjiao smiled sweetly and adjusted her robe so that it was barely hanging off of her—not that it was on properly in the first place anyway. 

_ Ugh let’s just get this over with. _

She reached over to massage the bandaged appendage and said a childish “pain go away” rhyme to increase her cute factor but was stopped midway as the doors to their room swung open, bringing a swoosh of cold wind in with a bloodstained, white robed figure.

Wang Lingjiao’s heart beat exponentially faster when she saw who it was. 

“WHO DARES ENTER THIS MAS—“

“Young Master Lan! How nice to—“ The two’s responses were simultaneous and the receptions couldn’t have possibly been more different.

A sword spun through the air and sunk into Wen Chao’s leg, sticking straight up like a needle in a pincushion.

“AUgGHHhh!!!”

Indignance turned to an expression twisted with pain and fear.

“G-guards! Help! GUARDS!!!”

The usual pattering footsteps of guards rushing to his aid didn’t approach.

“G-GUARDS! HELP THE YOUNG MASTER WEN! HURRY UP AND COME OR-OR I’LL HAVE YOUR FAMILIES KILLED!”

There was only silence in response to his threat and his shouts turned to pitiful, terrified squeals when he realized no one was coming to save him.

Wang Lingjiao looked at the pathetic, whimpering Wen Chao in disgust. Why had she decided to seduce such a spineless, ugly pig? Her gut told her that they were in a dangerous situation— and he couldn’t even protect her.

“W-what do you want? Money? I have lots of treasures!!! J-just don’t do anything to me!”

“You.” Lan Wangji addressed Wang Lingjiao.

“Y-you, you want her? You c-can have her!”

Wang Lingjiao was shoved toward Lan Wangji. She grit her teeth in shame and anger. So she was disposable, huh? Well so was he!

“I’d be more than happy to help you, Master Lan~”

She tried her signature “come hither” smile at him.

Not even a single eyelash batted at her antic.

“Pour that jug of wine over him.” 

Wen Chao stood up, wincing as the wound on his leg dripped copious amounts of blood. He looked around him for a weapon, eyeing the exit as he backed away.

“Don’t you dare do anything you slut.” He threatened menacingly at Wang Lingjiao.

“Too bad. I follow this Master now.” 

Wang Lingjiao smiled sweetly and reached for the pitcher of wine.

Wen Chao remembered he had a dagger somewhere… he had never really used a weapon before, always relying on his guards to protect him but this time was different. He was scared of the tall man in white robes that wielded such a sharp and dangerous sword. And now, he couldn’t even use Wang Lingjiao as a meat shield because she had betrayed him.

As Wang Lingjiao sauntered over towards him, he scurried away to his cabinet of treasures. There was a very expensive jeweled sword that he had stolen from a rich family that he had exterminated. He rummaged nervously through shelves for the weapon that might just save him.

“What are you doing~?” Wang Lingjiao said before suddenly lunging forward and effectively soaking the man in the alcohol.

“Oopsies! Guess I slipped.”

“Y-you!!!”

Wen Chao looked fearfully at Lan Wangji and Wang Lingjiao, wondering exactly what they were trying to do. 

“Y-you unfaithful bitch!”

Wen Chao’s robes were soaked in the wine and he even more desperately scrabbled through the cabinet until his hands met with a long wooden box. He pulled the sword out and held it in front of him, arms trembling because of the weight. He grabbed Wang Lingjiao by the hair and lifted the sword to her neck.

“W-what the fuck you crazy bastard!” Wang Lingjiao shrieked.

"S-stop what you’re trying to do i-immediately! O-or I’ll kill her!”

Lan Wangji had a hint of a smirk on his face, not looking the least bit concerned.

With a flick of his fingers, a small flame suddenly lighted on the small puddle of alchohol that formed beneath Wen Chao. It traveled up and up until— “AHHH!!!”

Wen Chao realized what was happening. “S-stop! Please don’t do this nonono please great Young Master Lan!” He waved his blade at the flame but one small spark ignited his clothes on fire.

Wang Lingjiao struggled away from the now burning Wen Chao. 

Wen Chao’s frantic eyes turned towards her. “D-darling, sweetheart h-help me!!!”

Wang Lingjiao looked disgusted and retreated next to Lan Wangji. The small flames were bursting into large blazes now, and had eaten away a substantial part of his robes. The smell of sizzling hair filled the room and Wang Lingjiao wrinkled her nose.

Wen Chao flapped around, desperately trying to take off his clothes. The combination of the wet clothes and his incompetence caused the knots holding his clothes together to be especially difficult to undo. As he fumbled, the originally orange flames that were travelling up his hair and turned white hot, getting ever so close to the head of his that he never used. 

When the burning heat began effectively roasting his scalp, he screamed in pain and slapped a hand to his head, trying to put out the fire. The fire continued burning and the skin on his fat fingers blistered. An increasing look of desperation and fear twisted with pain was on his face as he dropped the sword with a loud clank and tried to make a break for the door. Wang Lingjiao had grabbed another jug of wine and the added burn of alcohol to his blistered skin as well as the additional fuel made him drop to the floor in agony. (Remember to stop drop and roll if you’re actually on fire.) He crawled to grab the pot of tea sitting on his table. 

Wang Lingjiao moved to stop him but Lan Wangji shoved her back, allowing Wen Chao to douse himself in the cold tea. The flames did not fade immediately but stubbornly kept on burning.

When the last of the flames subsided, Wen Chao was a dripping, ugly mess. Large patches of his hair were burnt down to the root, and various portions of his face were badly seared. All that was left of his robes were bits of cloth hanging off his arms and legs. 

Lan Wangji walked towards the pathetic man and gestured for Wang Lingjiao to come with. Wen Chao trembled at his approach, rivulets of tears dripping down his face, gobs of snot trailing down his lips and chin.

“W-why a-re you doing this?!!” He blubbered.

“I’ll be sending you to hell twice for what you did to him.” Lan Wangji’s usually impassive face was had changed, displaying a devastated kind of anger. 

“W-who?!”

Lan Wangji didn’t bother to answer and instead shoved Wang Lingjiao forward. 

“Do what you do best.” He gestured at the exposed, bandage wrapped thing attached to Wen Chao.

“H-huh?”

Wang Lingjiao looked confusedly. 

“Pleasure him.”

“B-but—“

“Do it.”

“Then as Young Master instructs…”

Wang Lingjiao kneeled down and grasped it in her hand, squeezing a little extra forcefully before working her hand up and down. Wen Chao squealed, and tried to wriggle away but the jarring just made it worse.

"NO STOP IT IT HURTS!”

“Do it harder.” Lan Wangji ordered Wang Lingjiao.

Wang Lingjiao’s hand went harder and faster and Wen Chao’s cries grew in frequency and volume.

“Now tear it off.”

Wang Lingjiao blanched at the instructions at first but immediately brightened up at the thought.

Wen Chao’s eyes widened in horror and his flailing grew wilder.

“NO stop it please PLEASE don’t do this I can’t please I’ll give you whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you want you can’t do this!”

“Oh, but I can,” Wang Lingjiao smiled brilliantly before a hard yank full of force completely disconnected the barely intact organ from the body. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^-^


	8. Messed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I supposed to update earlier? yes...  
> Is this chapter kind of messed up? yes...   
> (Truly not for the faint of heart)  
> (Also not edited, sorry ;-;)
> 
> Sorry for the wait <3 <3

“AUghuGHGHKJALhdkjshf!!!” an agonized scream ripped from Wen Chao’s throat as snot and tears dripped down his pudgy face. 

_ Ew.   _ Wang Lingjiao wrinkled her nose at the limp chunk of flesh in her hand and tossed it to the side arbitrarily. 

She looked at Lan Wangji as if seeking praise but her eyes were met with a stone chilling glare. The dagger that Wen Chao dropped was kicked up and thrown at her.

“I'll give you a chance.”

“Huh?” Wang Lingjiao only had a second to look up in confusion before Lan Wangji’s sword was pointed towards her, not attacking yet but waiting for her to stand up. 

“W-what do you mean, Y-young master?” She quivered, trying to ignore the presence of the glinting weapon about 2 inches from her face. 

“Stand up and fight.” And then he fluidly slashed at her.

Wang Lingjiao was slow to react and before she knew it, a cut opened on her cheek, dripping crimson.

“I-I, why? I-I don’t know how to—”

Lan Wangji darted forth again, aiming for her neck.

Wang Lingjiao fell flat to the ground as her heart pounded wildly, narrowly missing the blade. She didn’t understand, but her instinct of self-preservation kicked in and she grasped the dagger in her hand tightly. 

Lan Wangji waited patiently as Wang Lingjiao got up, a twisted expression on her face. Her hand held the dagger close to her, trying to conceal its presence among the folds of her skirt.

“Y-young master, you don’t have to do this. I-I was wrong for whatever I did, so how about just talk—”

Lan Wangji lunged forward, striking towards her legs before turning away to come from behind her back. 

Wang Lingjiao vaguely felt the sharp point of something at her back and a spine-chilling realization came to mind. If she didn’t do something quickly, she was going to die. There was no way an untrained woman like her could fight and win over a famed master like Lan Wangji.

“It seems you still don’t understand.”

Lan Wangji withdrew his sword and just a heartbeat after dodged the strike Wang Lingjiao tried to aim at his chest. 

Wang Lingjiao moved almost as if possessed, ferociously slashing the dagger through empty air where Lan Wangji was once standing. 

_ Men. The horrible perverts chased after her but never treated her well. The good ones, were all bewitched by some other thing!  _ The anger and desperation built up in her and her body moved offensively.

Lan Wangji dodged seamlessly, exerting no effort at all. His sword leapt out from time to time, cutting thin slashes through Wang Lingjiao. The farce went on for a short while until Wang Lingjiao was heaving for breath, eyes wide and crazed. Cuts littered her battered body and dripped blood. 

Wen Chao had hidden himself in a small corner near a cabinet hoping he would be forgotten. Trying to run for the door was hopeless; their fight was right at the entrance and he was sure to get caught up in it.

“Y-you… FUCK!”

Wang Lingjiao charged forward unsteadily, but a clean swipe at her legs left her on knees, sobbing in exhaustion, pain and fear.

Lan Wangji gracefully stood over her, paralyzed face same as ever.

“Was he a slut?” His tone was elegant, but the words held a menacing flair. His sword was just a hair away from her eye.

“N-no.” she as it dawned upon what all of this was about. She sniffed as tears spilled forth. The salty drops ran into the multitude of cuts she had all over, burning them. 

“Correct. Was he a demon?” 

“N-no. He wasn’t!!!”  _ It was over. _ She could only hope for a quick death.

“Correct.”

Lan Wangji strode over to the corner and grabbed Wen Chao by the remaining clumps of hair he had left on his head and handed the jeweled dagger Wang Lingjiao dropped to him. 

“Are you literate enough to write?” Wen Chao whimpered at Lan Wangji’s impassive face, nodding as he grimaced in pain.

“What is she?” he gestured towards Wang Lingjiao.

“A f-fucking slut!” Wen Chao blubbered, trying to please Lan Wangji. He stared back without words.

“A-and a demon! S-she’s the s-slut and the demon!!!”

“Now write.” 

Wen Chao hesitated slightly but strengthened his resolve and with the sharp tip of the dagger, began to carve out resemblances of words onto Wang Lingjiao’s flesh. Wang Lingjiao had already collapsed to the floor, but struggled as messy cuts bit into her skin.

“HOLD STILL YOU BITCH!” Her movements caused the blade to slice haphazardly deeper and Wen Chao slapped her face before continuing. High-pitched screams filled the night. Wen Chao was almost done and his exertion left sweat dripping down his forehead, mixing with the mess of pooling blood. 

Out of nowhere, Wang Lingjiao gathered her remaining fleeting strength and clawed at where Wen Chao’s dick used to be. Wen Chao shook with pain and dropped the dagger which Wang Lingjiao then grabbed and tried to stab Wen Chao through the heart. 

Before the blade was anywhere close to Wen Chao’s chest, she stopped in midair and fell flat to the floor, face still ugly with frenzied, bloodshot eyes.

“That would ruin my plans for him.” An icy voice broke the sudden silence as he freed his sword from Wang Lingjiao’s chest and turned towards Wen Chao.

**_Nine hundred and ninety-nine._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for sticking with the story even though I disappeared!!! It seems I procrastinate on everything... from school work to writing >.>


End file.
